Quarantine
by HamBro
Summary: A rookie fresh out of the Academy is put on a classified mission to explore an unidentified planet that even the Covenant won't go to. He soon finds out that the Covenant were wise to steer clear of this sector.
1. Chapter 1

Quarantine

"Finally, the final day at the Academy!" a young, dark haired man named Will exclaimed. His six months of work, dedication, and passion was coming to a close. He was becoming what he imagined in the forests of Reach. He was becoming what all his friends constantly admired. He was becoming his lifelong dream.

He was becoming a UNSC Marine.

Today was the biggest day of his life. Today was his graduation ceremony, where he and 200 other honored individuals will finally be recognized as the best in their class. Everybody eagerly awaited when their name will be called to get the "Honorary Trainee Pin", which shows that they endured all the tests and trials the UNSC had to offer that made them the best, and were ready to prove it to any scum that dared say otherwise.

After an hour of names, salutes, and constant standing, Will was finally called up to the center podium. His legs were trembling as he took the what seemed like forever walk up the center aisle. He felt sweat roll down his forehead, and discreetly wiped the sweat off his hands inside his pocket. He couldn't believe that all of his imaginary battle scenarios in an isolated forest he nicknamed "The Starved Forest" had help him go this far.

He finally went up to the stage.

Will was the truly the best Marine the UNSC has seen in years. During his grueling training, he had placed top of his class in nearly every exercise. He was an excellent shot, an expert tactician, and his knowledge of nearly every weapon in the UNSC arsenal was unparalleled. He even heard rumors that instead of becoming a Private like the rest of the class, he was going to be promoted to Sergeant and be able to lead his own squad in his first mission. He really didn't take it as fact, not until a commanding officer says it to his face.

He stood toe to toe with General Florence, ready to take his prize. He was swelling up with emotion, trying his hardest not to cry. General Florence saluted him, and handed him the coveted pin. Right when Will was about to turn around to start the journey back to his seat, General Florence grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into where there faces where nearly touching. Will started to freak out, but did not show any outward signs of discomfort. "I need to speak with you in 1900 hours. It is very urgent, do you understand?"

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. What could they possibly want with him? The only way he could respond with at least a shred of dignity was to nod his head silently.

"Good, glad to hear it. See you then." The general said.

As he walked back to his seat, he shook his head in amazement and confusion. He didn't know if he did something horribly wrong, or if they needed him for more than they let on. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Whatever is happening, it can obviously wait for a couple of hours. Right now, it's time to enjoy the ceremony and to soak in what six months has made of him.

But he was wondering if only six months prepared him for the hell he was about to experience when the clock hits 1900.


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me, General?" Will asked after he gave a salute to the 64 year old veteran. Will has heard stories about Florence, how his daring strategies in the recent rebellion in the Outer Colonies put a major dent in the rebels plans. He was considered the secret to the UNSC's success in the Outer Colonies. Of course he would never admit to that to anyone. Most of his exploits never fell on Civilian ears. Or at least none that gave him the credit for it. Will always thought this unusual, why not tell who saved the Outer Colonies? Certainly the UNSC would have thought this would have boosted the morale of citizens in all the colonies. He was sure that the UNSC had a good reason to keep it under wraps, but when he was walking the isolated, light soaked hallway minutes before, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong with the higher ups. Something they weren't willing to tell about those missions. He pushed it to the back of his mind when he reached a solid steel door guarded by two Marines who, almost reluctantly, let him past.

"Yes, over the past few months, I have been researching you," the clearly anxious general responded. "You're records have indicated that you graduated top of your class, even better than in previous classes."

Will started to speak, but closed his mouth as the general turned to face him.

"We believe that with you, we can put a major dent in the Covenant's plans. You are the best we have to offer. We have a plan that could potentially turn the tide of this war. We've known for some time now that there is an artifact so great, that even the Covenant can't stop it."

Will was intrigued. How would an artifact be so great as to stop the Covenant in their tracks? And if the UNSC knew about such a thing, how come they haven't already sent out teams in order to investigate it?

As if Florence read his mind, he stated, "We've already sent 3 squads to where the artifact is supposedly located. But after twenty-four hours, all communication with the squads has been lost. We fear that the Covenant might have reached the artifact before we did. If this is indeed the case, then I fear that we have already lost. Sergeant Hoover, what I ask of you will be the toughest thing you will ever have to experience in your military career. Me and the rest of ONI believe that you and several other talented Marines can pull off this mission. We need you to investigate the planet where the artifact is located and, if possible, find out the whereabouts of the 3 previous squads that came before you. I understand if you want to opt out of this mission, but I believe you are our last hope of ever capturing that artifact before it gets into the hands of the Covenant. Do you accept?"

Will could not believe what was being placed on his shoulders. Not twelve hours has he been an official Marine and now he has become the sole hope of humanity? He couldn't help but wonder why they are sending him. Why not ODSTs? Or Spartans for that matter? Surely they could pull this off more quickly and efficiently then he ever could. He didn't ask though. He knew those were top secret affairs that lowly Marines should never dare set foot into.

He thought about it for thirty seconds, thirty seconds of standing there, staring at his superior. But after those thirty seconds passed, the answer was clear to him. All his life he wanted to know what it was like to be a hero. To be the decisive factor in the grand scheme of war. He realized he may never come back, but damn it he was definitely going to go out being proud of what he was doing. Nobody will ever cheer his name, nobody will ever put him into a history book, but if what he was doing would give humanity a fighting chance against these genocidal maniacs, then he would do it in a heartbeat.

Will stiffened, "Yes sir! With pride and honor sir!"

General Florence let out a subtle grin, "Good man. I knew we could trust you to help. Now lets get you suited up."

"Wait, excuse me sir? Shouldn't I be briefed a little bit more in detail?" Will asked, suddenly feeling himself sweating even more than he already was.

"We'll cover you with the full details once you're out of orbit. Right now we need to set you off as fast as we can." Florence said hurriedly.

Will finally understood. The UNSC could not give away so much as a second to the Covenant, who may already be searching for the mysterious artifact as they spoke. He rushed to Florence's side, having to almost run in order to keep up with the General. He gained the courage to ask one question that has been bugging him since the initial brief, "Sir, how far is this planet that the artifact is held?"

"Far beyond UNSC controlled space son. But interestingly enough, there appears to be very few Covenant around the area, which might indicate that this is not Covenant controlled space either. Looks like we both stumbled upon something important at the exact same time." Florence replied, although it seemed to Will that not all of Florence was there in that comment. As if he was thinking about something else that he didn't want to tell.

Will didn't bother to ask, his mind was boggled enough already. He didn't need any added confusion.

As the two marched down the seemingly endless hallway, Will could not help but notice it was getting darker and darker as they strolled past. He sensed danger. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he was very uncomfortable with the current lighting arrangements that this hallway was slowly going to.

He didn't have to worry about it for long. The hallway ended at a huge, solid metal, which Will guessed was titanium, door. It was so dark now that he could barely see five inches in front of him. He wondered how the General could walk in this with such ease. A huge glowing number popped out of the wall at the side, which the General quickly punched in a 12 number sequence. A moment later, a retinal scanner also came out of the wall. The General quickly put his face up to the scanner, and after about twenty seconds the scanner accepted Florence's identity. The doors creaked open, and light poured into the black hallway, so much so that Will covered his eyes for a good ten seconds, when he was able to see again, his mouth dropped at what was inside those doors.

All he could muster to say was, "My...God!!!"


End file.
